Uninvited
by xoproudlysoxo
Summary: Quinn Fabray has lived her life simply by trying to please her parents. She is living with this secret that she is afraid to tell anyone. Her life is changed for the better when she meets a sweet, beautiful brunette. What will she choose love and happiness or to do what her parents want her to do?
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Quinn Fabray lived in Lima, Ohio for her whole life. She was currently a junior in high school. After her sister, Frannie went off to college her parents paid more attention to her. They expected that Quinn maintained good grades while participating in her extracurricular activities.

This was not too hard for Quinn because she did well in school and was able to balance her activities out. She was the caption of her cheerleading squad, which they called themselves the Cheerios. Her coach Sue Sylvester admired and respected Quinn. She saw leadership skills that she hadn't seen in any of her other students in a long time.

Coach Sylvester and Quinn would even joke around with one another. This was rare for Sue to be this friendly with anyone but she really got along with Quinn. Quinn reminder her a lot of her cheerful, youthful self.

A few months ago Quinn started dating the quarterback of the football team. His name was Finn Hudson and their new relationship was going well. Finn was a nice guy who treated her right and was not like most of the guys at William McKinley high school.

Even though Finn was a good boyfriend he would never be good enough for her. Quinn had a secret that she kept to herself that she did not want anyone to find out. She was gay, she liked girls. This was something that she was insecure about and at that time in her life she was ashamed of this secret. Eventually she would meet the girl of her dreams who would change everything.

"Hey, Quinn. I was thinking about joining glee club."

"Why would you want to do that," Quinn asked with confusion.

Quinn and Finn were studying for their test on Macbeth for their English class. Finn was holding the book and he couldn't help but stare at it with a strange look on his face. He was never one to understand big words and reading was just not for him.

"Well the other day I was taking a shower in the locker room. This guy Kurt Hummel heard me singing Reo Speedwagon and he said I was really talented.

I think it would actually be fun to be in glee club.

Deep down I always wanted to express myself and I think this would be the way to

do that. I really like to sing, Quinn. I think that you should join too."

"What would people think if we did that," Quinn asked.

"Screw what people think. The only person's opinion that matters is yourself.

At least that is what my mom told me".

"I guess we could give it a try," Quinn said.

Finn smiled and hugged his girlfriend.

Quinn had no idea how much this club would change her life someday.


	2. Chapter 2: And Quinn, Well Woah

Imagine being in love with someone and giving that relationship your all. Some people can relate to being in a relationship that you felt like would never end but before you knew it, it ended in heartbreak.

In the end, some things happen for a reason.

This is exactly what happened to Rachel Berry. She came out to her fathers as a lesbian her freshman year of high school. This was hard for Rachel even though she had two gay dads.

When you are in high school you are young and are trying to discover yourself. It is even harder when you are that young and questioning your sexuality.

Rachel always knew that she was a lesbian because she was never interested in men.

Obviously LeRoy and Hiram were very accepting and they wanted their daughter to be happy no matter what. When Rachel first started dating girls it was hard for her fathers to give her advice. Obviously they were not experts on females.

They did have women in their lives to help out, like their mothers and close friends.

Rachel spent the previous summer break getting over a breakup. It was hard for her because Blair was her first official girlfriend.

They dated for six months and that was a long time for a high school romance. It wasn't something Rachel was able to get over quickly but this school year she finally moved on.

At first she was heartbroken because aside from Blair being her girlfriend who she loved, she was also her best friend.

They met at a local juice bar in Lima, Ohio where Rachel sang karaoke with her best friend Kurt on the weekends.

Unfortunately their school didn't offer any musical theatre activities. In order to express themselves they participated in their community theatre and by singing karaoke.

One Saturday evening Rachel and Kurt sang Rachel's favorite song 'Don't rain on my parade.' Blair worked as a cashier at the juice bar and Rachel was really started to catch her eye.

Blair was a senior at William McKinley high school and she was working part time to save money for college.

Rachel was the most talented girl that Blair ever met in town and she was gorgeous as well.

At that moment she knew she had to ask for out on a date before someone else did.

After Rachel and Kurt were done singing Blair approached her.

"_**Hey, I'm not sure if we met but my name is Blair. Blair Holt. I wanted to tell you that I thought you were incredible up there."**_

"_**It's nice to meet you, my name is Rachel Berry. I know what you mean. Kurt is incredibly talented."**_

"_**Rachel, honey. I think that Blair is talking about you. I'll leave you two ladies alone to talk," Kurt chuckled.**_

"_**Rachel I think you are stunning and I would like to take you out to dinner sometime."**_

"_**That sounds lovely. I would like that," Rachel smiled.**_

Rachel Berry was the captain of the glee club. It was her idea to start the club because she wanted other students to have the chance to be able to express them selves.

Rachel was hoping that her junior year of high school would be eventful. She was planning on recruiting new members for glee club.

Most of her peers knew that she was a lesbian and she was proud of herself. There were some people that were not okay with her being gay but most people were accepting of her.

The most important thing that her dads taught her was that you cannot spend your life worried about what other people think of you. Your main concern should be yourself and your own happiness.

She knew that this was a new year and she had high hopes for a better one in fact.

Anyways the quarterback of the football team told Rachel that he had an interest in joining glee club. His name was Finn Hudson and everyone in the school knew who he was. Most of the girls in the school wanted to date him and most of the guys wanted to be like him.

She only knew him because he was Kurt's step brother but she barely talked to him.

Rachel never really saw what was so great about him but she was thankful that he offered to ask his girlfriend if she wanted to join too.

His girlfriend's name was Quinn Fabray and Rachel thought she was the prettiest girl in the whole school. Even though she was popular, Rachel always saw her being nice to everyone.

One time Artie Abrams was trapped into a locker and Quinn got Coach Beiste to help her get him out. Rachel always respected Quinn because of this.

So far the glee club had a lot more members than Rachel expected for her first week of recruiting. Mercedes, Tina, Kurt, and Artie were the first group of people to join.

Before Finn joined the club Mike Chang and Sam Evans tried out.

Today Quinn and Finn were going to try out in front of the glee club. Rachel was very excited to get new members.

Finn dragged his feet into the choir room gawkily and Quinn walked beside him.

They stood in front of everyone and casually introduced themselves.

"_**Hey, guys. I'm Finn Hudson. Well, you all probably have heard of me before. I am the quarterback of the football team," Finn winked.**_

"_**Hello, everyone. I am Quinn Fabray. We are both going to be singing Say you like me by We The Kings."**_

Finn started singing the first part of the song and awkwardly danced around Quinn.

_She's the girl that that no one knows._

_And I say hi, but she's to shy to say hello. _

_She's just waiting for that one to take her hand_

_And shake her up._

_I bet I could._

Quinn sang the second verse and sang with her angelic voice.

_I wish my heart was always on her mind._

'_Cause she's on mine like all day all the time_

_Forget me not, forget me now._

_I've come to far to turn around._

_I'm here tonight._

Rachel looked at Quinn when she sang with her jaw wide open. She was surprised that Quinn was such a good singer and somewhat turned on by her as well.

They ended the song with the last verse together.

_I'm never going down, I'm never giving up._

_I'm never going to leave so put your hands up._

_If you like me then say you like me. _

"_**That was brilliant, bravo! Well Finn you could use some improvement on your dancing but the singing was quite impressive. **_

_**And Quinn well woah. I mean, did I just say that? What I meant to say was you did a lovely job," Rachel blushed.**_

"_**Thanks, Rach," Finn replied.**_

"_**Yeah. Uhhh, thank you. Thanks, Rachel," said Quinn.**_


	3. Chapter 3: I think I have a crush

"_**I have a hopeless crush on someone that I have no chance with."**_

Rachel and Quinn were hanging out in Rachel's room. Rachel couldn't believe that Quinn was actually in her room.

After Quinn auditioned for glee club she asked Rachel for some private lessons to improve on her singing.

"So, Quinn. What made you want to ask me for singing lessons," Rachel asked.

"You are so talented and I want to learn from the best," Quinn smiled.

"Oh, is that all," Rachel flirtatiously said.

"Rachel, I want to be with you. Could I kiss you to see if this is not just in my head," she asked.

Rachel had a smirk on her face as she moved closer to Quinn. Quinn was laying on Rachel's bed.

"How was it like kissing a girl," Rachel asked.

"It was wonderful. Especially since it was with you. I've had a crush on you ever since I joined glee club."

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Rachel bounced out of her bed and hit her head on her headboard. She was confused because she had a dream about Quinn and it felt so real.

After she was completely awake and aware of reality, she realized that she may in fact have a crush on Quinn Fabray.

She knew that deep down that this would only end in heartbreak.

Rachel heard a rushed teenage boy skid across her hallway.

"_**RACHEL! Are you okay? I just read your text and it said S.O.S. I really hope that you are okay. But if you are okay you have some explaining to do, missy.**_

_**I was trying to separate my darks and delicates but I rushed over here as fast as I could after I read your message."**_

"_**I am sorry for ruining your Saturday Kurt but I am freaking out."**_

"_**What's wrong, hun? Is it about a girl," Kurt smiled.**_

"_**I just woke up after having a dream about Quinn. It was a romantic dream and we kissed. I don't know what this means. We've barely talked to one another. Plus I just had a messy break up."**_

"_**Rachel, you are crushing on this girl. Sometimes people can develop a crush on someone that they do not know all that well. There's nothing wrong with that.**_

_**It's nothing to worry about. I think that you should try to help her out with glee club and maybe you might have chemistry."**_

"_**Thanks, Kurt. I don't know what I would do without you. You are my best friend."**_

"_**And you are mine too," Kurt replied and hugged his best friend. **_


End file.
